This pilot study is designed to establish the utility of two neuroendocrine probes to investigate hypothesized disturbances in pituitary-adrenal struct es during alcohol withdrawal. Distinct physiologic levels of function will be studied by "clamping" the separate biologic structures involved, isolating ch system component from important regulatory physiologic factors. A provocat e stimulus will then challenge the system.